The present invention relates to an improved bag-loading machine and to an improved bag-filling machine and to a combination thereof and to an improved method for loading bags onto a carousel-type of bag-filling machine.
By way of background, carousel-filling machines are known in the art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,709. In the past, bags were manually loaded onto this type of machine while it was rotating. However, insofar as known, there was no efficient way of automatically loading bags onto a rotating carousel-type of bag-filling machine.